Ujigami
An Ujigami (Kanji: 氏神) is ki that was produced by converting gō from spirituality to physicality. Because gō tends to be described as the history of a kon, ujigami tend to be described as a physical manifestation of a kon's history. Unlike the other types of ki, an ujigami is an individual rather than an object. As such, ujigami are somewhat independent from their producers. Notably, in the past, it was believed that the ability to produce an ujigami was limited to the members of naught but 108 families. As a result, producers of ujigami have come to be referred to as Ujiko (Kanji: 氏子). Universal Characteristics With naught but a few exceptions, every ujigami exhibits all of 10 characteristics: Accuracy, Durability, Endurance, Force, Intelligence, Permanence, Potency, Range, Speed, and Versatility. The Ten Characteristics *'Accuracy': An ujigami's ability to affect a specific target. Affecting a farther and or smaller target requires a higher grade in Accuracy. *'Durability': An ujigami's ability to withstand a force. Withstanding a mightier force requires a higher grade in Durability. *'Endurance': An ujigami's ability to maintain a conversion from energy to matter. Maintaining the conversion for a longer duration of time requires a higher grade in Endurance. *'Force': An ujigami's ability to exert a powerful force. Exerting a mightier force requires a higher grade in Force. *'Intelligence': An ujigami's ability to comprehend, concoct, imagine, perceive, and et cetera. Exhibiting a higher degree of brainpower recquires a higher grade of Intelligence. *'Permanence': An ujigami's ability to maintain the effect of its ability. Maintaining the effect of its ability for a longer amount of time requires a higher grade of Permanence. *'Potency': An ujigami's ability to exert a powerful effect with its ability. Exerting a mightier effect requires a higher grade in Potency. *'Range': An ujigami's ability to travel a distance from its user user. Traveling to a further distance from its user requires a higher grade of Range. *'Speed': An ujigami's ability to move with haste. Moving with greater haste requires a higher grade of Speed. *'Versatility': An ujigami's ability to bring a multitude of results with naught but the effect of its ability. Bringing about a greater amount of results with the effect of its ability requires a higher grade of Versatility. Grades Every ujigami has a "grade" for one of the ten characteristics. The possible grades are S''', '''A, B''', '''C, D''', '''E, and F. * General ** S - Strongest ** A - Stronger ** B - Strong ** C - Average ** D - Weaker ** E - Weaker ** F - Weakest * Accuracy: * Durability: * Endurance: * Force: * Intelligence: * Permanence: * Potency: * Range ** S - Omnipresent ** A - Infinite ** B - Mile from user ** C - 120 feet from user ** D - 10 meters from user ** E - 2 meters from user ** F - Within Arms' reach * Speed ** S - Faster than light ** A - Fast as light ** B - Faster than lightning ** C - Faster than sound ** D - Fast as Sound ** E - Faster than any Animal ** F - Animal speed * Versatility Category:Terms